dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Alix Harrower (New Earth)
Alix Harrower wanted was a relatively normal life, her husband Lance hoped for bigger things. A research scientist, he had developed a thin metal skin that could bond with collagen, turning tissue indestructibly hard. When this "smartskin" was applied to a living being (like Lance's initial test subject, a mouse named Mickey the Mouse), the subject becomes super-humanly strong. Though the potential military applications were obvious, Lance dreamed of using it on himself, modeling a superhero career after the WWII superheroes Bulletman and Bulletgirl. He wanted to be famous, to rub elbows with people like Green Lantern, and most importantly, to use Smartskin to keep himself and his wife eternally young. Unfortunately, after he tested it on himself, he began to suffocate. When he touched Alix, the Smartskin bonded to her. Rushed to the hospital, she was saved thanks to medics gaining access to bare skin covered by her wedding ring. Lance was not wearing his, and so died of asphyxiation. Alix spiraled into depression as her new status as a freak forced her to quit her teaching job. Another emotional blow came at the discovery that her deceased husband's superhero dreams stemmed from a fixation on an internet "superteen" porn star named Super Sally Sonic. Distraught, Alix attempted suicide. While trying to find a structure hard enough to kill her on impact, she came across a burning building, and saved the people still inside. After those she saved called her a superhero, she decided to live up to the name, taking the alias Lance had hoped to use for himself: Bulleteer. Early career Alix was going to be the seventh member of Greg Saunders' ill-fated new Seven Soldiers of Victory, but got cold feet. She teamed up with Agent Helligan and interrogated Ramon Solomano, alias "the Iron Hand" (an old enemy of Saunders from his days as the costumed hero Vigilante, for information on the Nebula Man and the deaths of the six other soldiers. Alix served as a bodyguard to Mermaid Stellamaris, interacting with various secondary Soldiers associates and eventually surviving an assassination attempt by the apparently undead Spyder (unknown to her, thanks to the intervention of the mysteriously reappeared Vigilante). Upon her return home, Alix was crushed with a refrigerator by the indestructible Sally Sonic, who was posing as a boarder. Sally Sonic, the woman who coerced Lance into applying the smartskin to himself, gloated over Alix. Alix managed to successfully triumph over Sally in battle despite a broken arm, only to be again approached by an apparently undead Greg Saunders afterwards. He attempted to recruit her to 'save the world', but she rejected him again. Alix tried to bring Sally to the hospital when the Sheeda began to launch an invasion on Manhattan. After Sally woke up, she tried to kill Alix yet again, until the car collided with with the fallen Sheeda queen, Gloriana Tenebrae, and burst into flames. Alix survived, but Sally didn't. It was revealed that Alix was The Spear that Was Never Thrown, the ultimate downfall of the Sheeda race. This Spear was thrown by Aurakles, the very first superhero from 42,000 years ago, and Alix's ancestor. Aurakales appeared as an imprisoned demi-god. Later career Alix was one of the heroes fighting against the rampaging villains in Metropolis during the battle against Alexander Luthor and Superboy-Prime. She was a member of an interim JLA, also featuring Firestorm, Firehawk, Super-Chief, and Ambush Bug, but this iteration of the league was disbanded after an embarrassing battle against time-travelers that was interrupted by dozens of untrained superheroes from the Everyman Project. The time-travelers turned out to be a decoy created by the badly-corrupted Skeets to draw out the time-traveling Rip Hunter, and when Hunter failed to show, Skeets began killing the Everymen and in the process killed Super-Chief. Months later, Bulleteer was seen fighting against Black Adam in China. In the wake of the Final Crisis, Bulleteer has joined the resistance led by Green Lantern Alan Scott. | Powers = * Smartskin ** ** ** | Abilities = * : Prior to becoming Bulleteer, Alix taught autistic children in elementary school. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Alix is an atheist. | Trivia = * Bulleteer's smartskin cannot protect her from internal injuries, and in fact may complicate these injuries by rendering them inoperable. * In and the other Seven Soldiers issues, Bulleteer apparently did not have the ability to fly. Later appearances in and do show her flying. | DC = | Wikipedia = Bulleteer | Links = }} Category:Atheists Category:Bodyguards